untouchablefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 30
The episode starts with Sia getting ready and setting off to somewhere with her luggage, slamming the door of her apartment as she leaves. ---- It has been two days since their last meeting and Jiho wonders why Sia hasn't contacted him yet. The message he has sent her at morning has also remained unread. Jiho recalls how Sia reacted while it came to giving him the last pages of the book. Then he comes up with a sudden imagination that Sia could be pulling off a 'dine and dash'. Suddenly Jiho receives a message alert and quickly checks his phone hoping that Sia has finally read the message, only to find it's just a porn spam. Irritated at it, jiho deletes the message and decides not to worry about it anymore since Sia will call him anyway. In reality, Jiho is so anxious to hear from Sia that he keeps his phone close while eating, working or even, bathing. However, Sia doesn't reply even till sunset. Various thoughts crop up in Jiho's mind: she might be too busy to check her message, or she doesn't know that she has got any message, or even, something might have happened to her. Unable to withstand any longer, Jiho finally decides to call Sia but gets response that the number is unavailable. The next morning Jiho calls at her door to check on Sia, however, no matter how many times he rings up the calling bell there is no reply. Jiho gets more worried over this. A caretaker who happens to see Jiho, asks him whether he has any business with his neighbour. He adds that #302 (Sia) isn't home and explains to Jiho's inquiry that he had seen her leave the house with her luggage a few days ago. While working on his computer, Jiho thinks to himself about the recent events. So far, he knows from the caretaker that Sia has left two days ago in the morning with a huge trunk. There is uncertainty on her ever coming back here. Jiho wonders where she could have gone and sinks into despair over thinking that they're nothing and she has no reason to tell him. He recalls that all this time, she was always around him, always approached him first, always talked to him first and held him tight. He doesn't know since when but he has been taking it for granted that she'd always be around him. He finds that he doesn't know anything about her at all, not even if she will ever come back. Jiho then lets out a sigh and tells himself that it doesn't matter anyway because they were never friends; all he needs is the book. However, his mind differs with his words. Jiho realizes that Sia not being around is making him feel that something is missing in his heart and he non-verbally calls out for Sia. Elsewhere in Italy, with the second audition being over, Sia has been sitting in a cafe wishing if she could go sightseeing. But she has to return to Korea. She finds it quite inconvenient without her phone which she has lost just after arriving Italy but comforts herself assuring that nothing important could have happened while she was absent anyway. Category:Episodes